


A co když...

by Tercza



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, High School, M/M, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek Hale
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercza/pseuds/Tercza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydie neustále hustí do Stilese, že je jejich nový učitel pořádný kus... což o to, kdyby podle jejích slov neměl zájem zrovna o Stilese, který tomu nevěří a později svého učitele podezírá ze sympatií zrovna k Lydii, což s emu rozhodně nelíbí!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A co když...

„Hale po tobě jede,“ špitla Lydia směrem ke Stilesově lavici.

„Cože?“

„Zatím od tebe neodtrhnul zrak, sleduje tě jako by tě před všema chtěl o-“

„Lydie!“ utnul její nevhodné poznámky o mladém učiteli, který nastoupil hned po škole. „Seš normální? Vždyť je to můj učitel a já jsem jeho student. To je porušení-“

„Sklapni!“ zastavila ho pro změnu Lydie. „A kdo by to zjistil? Já jsem s naším předchozím angličtinářem taky spala,“ šeptala Lydie.

To Stilese zarazilo. „Děláš si prdel? Myslíš Boba? Vždyť mu mohlo být tak šedesát!“ zhrozil se.

„Bylo mu 48.“

„To je,“ hledal správná slova, „hnus!“

„To není tvoje věc,“ odmlčela se a věnovala mu jeden nasupený pohled, který si bez problémů přečetl jako problém, kdyby něco jen vzpomněl nebo snad se pokusil naznačit. „Tak co s tím budeš dělat?“

„A s čím?“

„S naším učitelem? Jmenuje se Derek a je mu 27 nebo tak nějak. Je hodně dobrej podle výsledků z univerzity, navíc teprve tady začal pracovat a už po tobě háže očkem. Asi bude gay, škoda, že není bisexuál… Ale je dokonalý,“ zasnila se Lydie.

„Hej kroť svoje představy… nebo se ještě dozvím, že má rád dlouhé procházky po pláži a protékaní vyhřátého písku mezi prsty u nohou,“ odfrknul si znechuceně, když sledoval, jak jeho životní láska vzdychá nad nějakým ubohým učitelem. „Nemůže být až tak dokonalej, vsadím se, že má tři bradavky nebo tak něco.“

„Nemusíš na něj žárlit a myslím, že od nás ze školy si nejblíž k tomu spočítat kolik bradavek vůbec má,“ posmívala se mu Lydie. Sakra ta ho, ale štvala. „Navíc on je opravdu dokonalej. Chytrej, urostlej, svalnatej, pohlednej s nádherným úsměvem.“

„A kdy si zrovna ty mohla vidět, jak se zubí?“

„Třeba co dvě minuty když tě skenuje pohledem.“

Chtěl ještě něco dodat, chtěl strašně moc něco říct, nějakou poznámku, něco co by to všechno vyvrátilo a Lydii poslalo s jejími intrikánskými teoriemi někam, kde slunce nesvítí, ale v tu chvíli začalo zvonit a navíc se Stilesův a učitelův pohledem setkal. Angličtinář nahodil 100 wattový úsměv, který by rozsvítil půlku města a Lydiino spiklenecké mrknutí mu doslova sebralo vítr z plachet, ještě, že začalo zvonit nebo by začal asi řvát.

„Pane Stilinski mohl byste zůstat?“ zaslechl, přes randál a balení věcí, profesora a tak zpomalil v pakování svých krámů a loudal se pomalu přes napůl vylidněnou třídu ke katedře.

„Stalo se něco?“ zaskočilo Stilese. Teď už se sice ten maník neusmíval jako debil, ale blbý výraz mu z tváře nezmizel.

„Dostanete zvláštní úkol, vypracujete mi do konce týdne esej o nejméně třech stranách na téma Evropských spisovatelů v meziválečném období. Ve svých hodinách upřednostňuji, aby studenti dávali po celou dobu výkladu pozor a nezaobírali se jinými věcmi, které nejsou probíranou látkou,“ zavrčel, ale vypadal klidně a znovu nahodil svůj pohled „jsem lamačem dívčích srdcí“. „Rozumíme si?“

„Ano,“ zasténal Stiles. Sakra a to měl mít dneska ještě kupu práce a teďka tohle? To je nefér!

„Myslím, že teď máte oběd,“ přimhouřil oči a Stiles se začal krotit, aby si nedupnul. Ještě při odchodu si vyčítal, že mu jednu nevrazil mezi jeho „dokonalý“ nos. Učitelskej bastard jeden! Ale aspoň se ukázalo, že o něj zájem nemá…

Sebral oběd, sice se po cestě málem přizabil, ale nakonec dosedl vedle Scotta, který cukroval s Allison a probíral blížící se lakrosový zápas.

„Tak co?“ naklonila se k němu Lydia s dychtivostí v očích.

„Nic… dal mi úkol navíc, protože nedávám při jeho výkladu pozor.“

„To je divný,“ odtáhla se zase na svoje původní místo. „Myslela jsem, že tě pozve na rande nebo tak. Tohle jsem nečekala, vypadalo to jinak.“

„Tak aspoň vidíš, že si neměla pravdu a že po mě nejede. Jedinej, kdo dostal úkol navíc jsem já a tobě nic neřekl. Hej! Jak jako vypadalo?“ zarazil se Stiles, když mu došla Lydiina narážka, ta malá potvora je sledovala. „Ty si tam celou dobu čekala, abys viděla, co se stane?“

„Ne to není pravda, šla jsem na oběd jako všichni ostatní,“ nenechala se rozhodit.

„Jasně,“ zhodnotil neexistující tác před ní, když si prohlížela svoje čerstvě nalakované nehty.

„Držím dietu.“

Na to se velice trefně probrala Allison se slovy: „Tak to můžeme zajít nakupovat, protože jsem viděla…“

Ale to Stilese nezajímalo, raději se vidličkou rýpal v nepoživatelném jídle, protože by řekl, že maso nemuseli tak dlouho smažit, mohli ho víc okořenit nebo aspoň osolit a brambory naopak povařit dýl. Prostě se to nedalo jíst, ale všechno bylo zajímavější než koukat na svoje spolužáky jak se vykusují se svou druhou polovičkou, myslí na ni, píší si s ní, pomlouvají kde koho a tak dál. Ani Scott se nezdál, že by dneska byl, mimo nadcházejícího zápasu, schopen něco dělat, natož vnímat, že by Stiles jeho nejlepší kamarád potřeboval radu jak se zbavit těla jeho spolužačky, která do něj v jednom kuse ryla, že po něm jede jejich nejnovější přírůstek učitelského sboru. Takové kecy!

Raději si sbalil pár svých věcí a vydal se domů s myšlenkou na to, že už na Halea myslet nikdy nebude, teda až dodělá ten extra úkol. Jenže se to ukázalo celkem dost těžké. Za posledních pár dnů se s ním potkával denně ve škole, což bylo pochopitelné, protože on byl studentem a Hale zase učitelem, tomu se vyhnout nedalo. Ale že ho bude potkávat i mimo prostory školy už tolik pochopitelné nebylo. Jako by ten chlap měl GPS zaměřenou na něj, sakra to na něj mířili všechny satelity světa? Kamkoliv se hnul, narazil na Halea. Začínal se už bát, že jeho zkurvená smůla nemůže být horší.

Nicméně osud byl vtipálek jak Stiles usuzoval. Extra úkoly navíc byly na denním pořádku a místo pobíhání na hřišti začal Stiles trávit víc času v knihovně nebo zavřený doma u počítače.

Ani Lydie mu nedávala spát, její pomrkávání a přinucení Stilese začít hrát podle nějakých neexistujících pravidel, kdy údajně angličtinář čekal, až se odhodlá prosadit si svou a ukáže, že není jen uťápnutá slepice, ale že je schopen se bránit, ho vytáčelo k nepříčetnosti. Jenže Stiles v tom žádnou hru neviděl, viděl jen to, že se na škole objevil další Harris a že má hold smůlu, že si na něj kde kdo zasedne. Od otce už zjišťoval, jestli nedostal pokutu nebo tak, ale on o žádných přestupcích nevěděl.

Všechno to bylo na pytel. A nejvíc posranej Hale, který se soustavně objevoval ve stejném supermarketu v době, kdy chodil Stiles nakupovat, taky v knihovně, kde do sebe div nenaráželi, dokonce ho potkal i v parku, kam se chodíval uklidnit. Ten chlap byl všude, nebylo jediného dne, kdy by ho někde s tím jeho pitomým „dokonalým“ chrupem nezahlídnul. Začínal se bát, že má buď stalkera za zadkem anebo, že se k nim brzo nastěhuje, protože jediné místo, které bylo relativně bez přítomnosti nového angličtináře, bylo doma.

„Vypadáš hrozně,“ zhodnotil situaci asi po měsíci jeho otec. Všiml si, že je Stiles takový zamračený. „Stalo se něco?“

„Ne,“ div, že nevyštěkl, ale pak se ovládnul a dodal: „Jen ten nový učitel mě asi nemá moc v lásce, protože spolu máme furt nějaké problémy. Je to druhý Harris! Mám pocit, že mě šikanuje od prvního týdne ve škole, vážně si na mě zasednul.“

Jeho otec to starostlivě poslouchal, ale popravdě s tím nic moc udělat nemohl. Sám věděl, že čas od času Stilesovi nějaká kázeň neuškodí, takže sice to neschvaloval, ale na druhou stranu to chápal. „Aha, to nemůže být tak hrozné,“ podrbal se na bradě a sledoval syna, jak pendluje mezi spíží a lednicí.

„No jasně tati, to se ti lehce říká, ale kdybys to viděl. Každý týden mu vypracovávám esej navíc, je to hrůza! A vždycky je to kvůli maličkostem, už si ani nepamatuju, kdy jsem dělal něco jinýho, než seděl s knížkou! Ani na lakrosu jsem dlouho nebyl, Scotta jsem neviděl,“ stěžoval si dál a prohlížel zásoby. „Musí se nakoupit.“

„Tak já tam skočím,“ nabídl se až moc energicky jeho otec. Nejspíš s vidinou, že co nejdříve zmizí od problémů doma. „Stejně toho máš moc,“ dodal, když si všiml, jak na něj Stiles podezíravě civí.

„Ne zajdu já. Máš toho hodně v práci a navíc vždycky zapomeneš koupit, co máš na seznamu. Nevím, jak to děláš,“ zasmál se krátce. „Vyberu aspoň hodně zeleniny!“

„Už zase?“

„Tati, tvoje doktorka říkala, že by si měl mít víc rostlinné stravy, je to i lepší pro tvoje srdce!“ Stiles se zamračil, když si všimnul otcova pohledu, ale to on tady sakra byl dospělý. Neměl by se chovat přece jako dítě. A tehdy si taky uvědomil, že od objevení se Halea je v jednom kuse podrážděný a na nervy.

Bylo vidět, že šerif přemýšlí. „Zajdu nakoupit s tebou. Aspoň nebudeš muset jít zítra a budu tě regulovat v nákupu zeleniny. V lednici je jen zelenina!“ stěžoval si, ale už o hodně tišeji.

„Fajn,“ běžel se obout a rovnou se posadil do auta, aby se cesta, co nejvíc zkrátila. Probírali, co mohli a Stiles občas přihodil nějakou narážku na svého nového neoblíbeného učitele, kterého jakoby to sám čert chtěl, potkali hned u vozíků.

„Tati, to je on,“ ukazoval Stiles na mladého muže, který zrovna vcházel do obchodu. „On je úplně všude, myslím, že kdybych letěl do kosmu, tak i tam na něj narazím.“

„Nepřeháněj. Zkusím s ním promluvit…“

„Ne!“ Ale jeho pokus o zastavení se minul účinkem a jeho otec si šel tvrdě za svým. Zastavil ho a začal s ním mluvit, ale jak se dalo čekat, za chvilku se vybavovali jako dva staří známí. Jeho otec měl ten problém, že pokud nešlo o práci, kde chytal kriminální živly, tak měl tendenci být se všemi kamarád. A z rovna ve chvílích, kdy se vybavoval s Harrisem číslo dva, se to nehodilo.

Stiles obešel celý obchod, nakoupil, co potřeboval, ale i tak se jeho otec stále vybavoval víceméně na jednom místě s tím „dokonalým“ týpkem. Jestli se mu předtím chtělo za Lydiiny narážky řvát, tak teď už se mu chtělo u toho shazovat věci z polic. Sakra, sakra a ještě jednou sakra. Vždyť si ten ďábel obmotal jeho otce kolem prstu a jeho otec ani neprotestoval. Vyjeveně koukal, jak se spolu baví jako kamarádi, smějí se a otec mu dává ještě výhodné rady. No tak to ne!

„Tati, už jdu zaplatit,“ mihnul se kolem s nákupním vozíkem, aby se připomněl otci. Jinak by dost možná zůstal plkat s Halem až do zavíračky.

„Stilesi? Už si pozdravil Dereka?“

„Ne,“ zaskřípal zuby, „pana Halea jsem nepozdravil. Dobrý den,“ vyrazil ze sebe. To už na tom byl tak špatně, že když slyšel jeho jméno, tak mu vyskočila husí kůže? Ani se nekrotil s tím, aby se na svého učitele mračil jako bouřkový mrak. Tohle byl od otce podraz. Vždyť ten chlap mu dělá ze života peklo a teď jsou největšími BFF? O kom mu celou cestu asi tak povídal? O stupidním Derekovi Haleovi…

Popadl vozík a otočil se směrem k pokladně, protože na tuhle parodii se dívat nemohl. „Nashle!“ nechal se slyšet a přidal do kroku.

Slyšel jak se s ním otec ještě loučí, ale snažil se to nevnímat, i když slova jako: „Dereku, rád bych dokončil náš rozhovor co nejdříve. Večeře u nás v pátek večer?“ se opravdu nedala přeslechnout. Bouřkový mrak se změnil na hromobití. A odpověď: „Ano rád,“ této náladě taky nepomohla.

Cestou domů se s otcem o tom úžasném mladíkovi, kterého potkali v obchodě, nesnažil ani bavit. Poslouchal jak je „Derek“, to jméno mu nešlo přes rty, nejúžasnější a nejskvělejší celou cestu i doma, dokud se nezavřel v pokoji. Bral to od otce jako kudlu do zad. Vždyť ho měl bránit a došlápnout si na jeho učitele a ne mu nabízet večeři. Večeři, kterou bude muset Stiles uvařit, protože jeho otec zvládal, tak akorát uvařit si kávu v kávovaru a instantní polívku. Otce, v jehož slovní zásobě byla zelenina a ovoce vedena jako sprostě nadávky a symbol největšího utrpení na světě. Už jen kvůli tomu rozhodl, že na večeři budou fazolové lusky! A to, i kdyby si je měl běžet vykopat v lese!

Ve škole se poslední dobou Lydii a jejím narážkám spíše stranil, ale protože jeho nejlepší kamarád Scott byl spíš parodií na přítele a od začátku roku se viděli na obědě, kde se stěží pozdravili, musel se spokojit se svojí spolužačkou. Všichni se na něj vykašlali a tak mu nezbylo než si jít promluvit o problémech s ní.

„To si děláš prdel, ne?“ spustila Lydia, když jí nastínil situaci. „Neděláš?“ zuřivě se usmívala a svým překrásným úsměvem připomínala Halea, který se mu nacpal do života a nově i do domu rychleji než vrak letadla při katastrofické události.

„Nevím co dělat Lyds, vážně je to na palici. Otec s ním mluvil asi jen tak 2 minuty a teďka jsou nejlepší kamarádi na světě. Dost možná si vyměnili i čísla a v noci si posílají s-“

„Sexemesky!“ dodala Lydie. Stiles zakroutil hlavou, sakra co se všema je?

„Seš snad nemocná? Kroť svoje výrazy trochu. Je to můj otec…“

„To je fakt. On si rozhodně nechce posílat takovýhle smsky s tímhle Stilinskim, ale vím o jednom, se kterým by si je posílal děsně rád,“ zamrkala na něj.

„Sakra on má číslo i na mýho dědu?“

„Debile,“ počasovala ho neuváženě. „Mluvím o tobě, ty chytráku.“

Stiles si odfrknul. „Jako bych si toho nevšiml, co se tu ukázal, tak si mě s ním dala dohromady vícekrát než je zdrávo mít vůbec vztahů za celý život. Přijdu si jako nymfomanka! Není snad jediný místo, který si neopomněla vzpomenout, kde by bylo možné mít sex nebo sakra ani nevím, o čem si to mluvila půlku doby. Hele koukej se, on po mně nejede! Nelíbím se mu, nesnáší mě. Dává mi navíc extra úkoly, aby mě s tím sral, ne aby se mi tím dvořil.“

„Ale jo. Nevšiml sis? Musel sis všimnout, otáčí se za tebou, usmívá se na tebe. Navíc je to fakt kus o tom žádná. Hodíte se k sobě.“

Stiles zavrčel, co na tom, že to byla snad poslední obrana co má. Tohle nechtěl poslouchat, tohle nechtěl slyšet. Potřeboval psychickou podporu, potřeboval někoho, kdo by mu ve spiknutí se proti Haleovi pomohl. Ale sakra proč ho napadlo jít si pokecat zrovna s Lydií?

„Nelíbím se mu v žádným sexuálním směru! V žádným!“ dodával, ale Lydia si myslela svoje jako vždycky a jeho snaha o nějaké připomínky byla vždy smetena ze stolu.

„Nechápu, co proti němu máš. Je to tvoje chyba, že je sexuálně frustrovaný. Má tě tak blízko, ale ty to nevidíš. To musí být hrůza pro něj. Myslel si na to vůbec?“

„Počkej, teďka za to můžu já? To on po mě jede… Sakra!“

„Tak vidíš, že si to umíš přiznat,“ samolibě se šklebila na svého spolužáka, který si momentálně schovával obličej do dlaní.

„Proč se tak moc o něj staráš?“ neodpustil si popíchnutí. Žárlil, no jistě, že ho to štvalo. Lydia se mu líbila dřív, než vůbec tušil, že by něčeho jako je sex, byl schopný.

„Pěkní lidi si musí pomáhat, mají to v životě těžký.“ Stilesovi sklaplo, tohle ještě neslyšel, ale u Lydie žádný div, ona si vždycky uměla realitu přizpůsobit pro vlastní účely. „A on to má s tebou těžký, protože ho v jednom kuse provokuješ.“

„Provokuju? To on mě stalkuje kamkoliv se hnu! Já jsem tady oběť, nic mu nedělám,“ bránil se.

„Nic? A co ta tvoje orální fixace?“

„O čem to mluvíš teď?“ začínal zase panikařit.

„To znamená, že vyhledáváš náhradní objekty jako je jídlo, partner, poznatky nebo kouření a ty zaplňují tvůj prázdný prostor, tu frustraci, která vznikla v dětství,“ poučovala Lydie.

Tupě na ni zíral, ale pak se odhodlal zeptat: „Ty si četla Freuda, co? Já nemám žádnou orální fixaci,“ třísknul do stolu a chystal se asi rozbrečet. Ta holka ho musela nenávidět, že mu teďka podstrkuje tyhle ptákoviny.

„Nic z toho neměj, dělám si srandu, možná… Jde spíš o to, jak vždycky okusuješ tužku, když přemýšlíš a snažíš se ve třídě nemluvit. To je na tobě přilepenej pohledem, tak moc, že se divím, že u nás ve třídě ještě nehoří. Divím se, že se ti nelíbí, já bych ho brala.“

„Ale já ne! Vždyť je to chlap!“

„No a?“ pohodila svou hřívou barvy jahodové blond.

„To mi přijde jako dostatečný důvod. Nemám zájem o muže.“

„Tomu snad sám nevěříš, že ne? Jsi jasný bisexuál,“ nakrčila nos. „Ale u Halea si nejsem jistá. Nicméně po tobě jede, s tím nic neuděláš.“

„Nejdřív Freud a teď mi měníš orientaci? Já nejsem na chlapy, víš co? Měj se!“ sbalil si věci a šel pryč. Její pobavený smích, který za sebou slyšel už ho víc vytočit ani nemohl. Ne a dost! Jak si zakázal na Halea myslet mimo nutnosti nějak s ním vyjít a plnit úkoly, začal o tom uvažovat. Času moc do páteční večeře nebylo a chtěl konečně vědět, na čem si stojí.

Když tak hodnotil situaci, přiznal si, že skoro pokaždé se Hale kouká jeho směrem, ale to nemuselo znamenat, že koukal na něj. Jen koukal stejným směrem, směrem kde seděla i Lydie. A navíc se občas mračil, když spolu s Lydií mluvili. A vždycky dostane extra úkol jenom on, ne ona. Takže počkat, počkat! On vlastně nejede po něm, ale jede po Lydii? Sakra! A jí se taky líbí. Stilesův teď už desetiletý plán jak zaujmout Lydii se změnil na dvacetiletý a ještě méně realizovatelný než kdy předtím. Proč jen poslouchal Lydiino blekotání o tom, že po něm jede? Vždyť to bylo tak do očí bijící, on na Stilese žárlil, protože v něm viděl relativního soupeře. Tedy co relativní, Stiles byl momentálně Haleův soupeř. A hodlal se Lydie nevzdat!

S touhle myšlenkou si najednou přišel hned osvíceněji a spokojeněji, takže klidně usnul, protože na to konečně kápnul a k víkendu stačilo přežít už jen pátek… Pátek s velkým p jako propadák.

Nicméně další den nezačal úplně nejlíp. Zaspal, musel auto skoro dokopat k tomu, aby nastartovalo a včas ho odvezlo do školy, kde schytal hned první hodinu Harrise a pak při běhu na tělocvik vrazil do ředitele, který to slovně příliš vybraně neocenil. Prostě dnešní den byl katastrofa. Jediné plus bylo, že dnes v rozvrhu neměl angličtinu, protože ho vidět dopoledne a pak ještě večer by bylo moc. Taky má jen jedny nervy.

Lydii se taky vyhnul na deset mílí a raději si na oběd sednul jinam, protože její spiklenecké pomrkávání, rozhazování vědoucích pohledů a výsměšných úsměvů mu nedělalo dobře od žaludku. I když byl přesvědčený o svém triumfu, chtěl si nejdřív promluvit s angličtinářem, aby mu ujasnil, že vlastně je Lydie jeho. Tedy skoro jeho, jeho bude tak za dvacet let, když půjde plán podle jeho představ, což se zatím nestalo. Ale každý může snít, no ne?

„Stilesi,“ dosedla vedle něj na lavečku další osoba, když se šel vyvětrat do parku předtím, než odjede vařit blbou večeři pro blbýho Halea, který ho děsně sere, protože mu dělá strašně nápadně do Lydie.

Překvapením bylo, že to byl Scott. Poslední dobou se neviděli, protože na to nějak nevyšel čas. „Čau kámo.“

„Ahoj. Víš, dneska si neseděl u oběda s náma? Stalo se něco?“

„Potřeboval jsem od Lydie trochu oddech. Je to dost stíhačka,“ zasmál se. Scott se přidal a už to neřešil, snad proto, že občas bylo lepší nedělat ze sebe blbce a jen si Stilese poslechnout. 

„Teď s ní trávíš hodně času,“ naznačil Scott.

„Jo máme spolu seminář angličtiny s tím novým. Je divnej,“ poškrábal se ve vlasech.

„Ne tak moc jak ty.“

„Ne tak moc jak já,“ přiznal Stiles a oba se rozesmáli starému vtipu. Po tomhle rozhovoru se Stiles zase uklidnil, možná, že pátek nebyl až tak hrozným dnem? Sice hlavní zpestření mělo přijít později, ale důležité bylo, že se všechno otáčelo k lepšímu. Scott se s ním zase měl pokus bavit, což bylo velké plus, protože ti dva spolu trávili vždycky hodně času a ztratit tohle přátelství nechtěl.

Doma se postavil rovnou ke sporáku a začal s přípravou. Nechtěl nic přehnaného jen se najíst, aby neměl pan „dokonalý“ Derek Hale další záminku mu nandat kupu úkolů. To by asi vážně už nepřežil a zbláznil se.

Chvilku před sedmou se ozval klíč v zámku a otec vešel i s hostem. „Jsme tady. Narazili jsme na sebe v obchodě, taková náhoda,“ smál se. Ještě, že tu není Lydie!

Stiles zamumlal pozdrav, zahodil otcovu tašku do kuchyně a začal chystat na stůl lehčí večeři. Otec se zdál potěšený, že se nehádá ani na nic nenaráží, dokonce ocenil i výběr jídla, protože ke Stilesově zklamání takový koule, předhodit jim fazolky, neměl. To by pak oni dva mohli předhodit jeho, někam, někomu… raději na to nemyslet.

Při večeři se snažil být, co nejnenápadnější. Byl potichu, klidný, čemuž pomohly prášky, nezdravé jídlo, které slupnul při vaření a otcovo natěšené vyprávění. Shodou okolností to nebyly příšerně trapné příběhy z jeho dětství, ale spíš vtipná zatčení.

Stiles musel uznat, že Derek, tedy pan Hale, není až tak špatný. Tedy až na to, že všechno tisíckrát osolil, nesnědl skoro žádnou přílohu, vypadal jako figurína z obchodní výlohy, jak dokonalý byl a sakra jela po něm Lydie, která se mu taky líbila. Jinak byl celkem milý a nenudný společník, který otce bavil i nadšeně poslouchal. Šerif vypadal po dlouhé době spokojeně při večeři, která nebyla z více jak 50% zelenina a společníkem, se kterým mohl probírat snad všechno. Lehce ho zaráželo, že ho teď už tolik osten pochyb a žárlivosti, že mu bere i otce, netížil. Možná, že to bylo dobře…

Nicméně Stiles měl ještě pár trumfů v rukou. Ani jedna světlá chvilka nemůže smazat týdny psychického vyčerpání. Bóóóže vždyť se mu ten chlap nacpal pod střechu, aby ho strašil a označkoval většinu zdí. Stejně jako svědkové Jehovovi, i on se tvářil chvilku přátelsky a klidně, ale to neznamenalo, že není otravně nesnesitelný žárlivec, který jel po jeho Lydii. Ještě dvacet let a bude jeho! Ne nějakýho angličtináře, co se tváří dokonale.

Co chvíli pokukoval učitelovi a hodnotil ho. No zase až tak dobrej být nemohl. Nikdy není nic dokonalýho, tedy až na Lydii, ale ta byla se svou úchylku dávat jeho a Halea dohromady taky nadmíru pofiderní. Derek se ani nesnažil předstírat, že mladého Stilinského neskenuje pohledem, jako to dělával tak často ve škole. Usmíval se, užíval si jídla i domácí pohody při vtipných historkách z šerifovy práce a sem tam se poťouchle na nejmladšího muže u stolu zaksichtil.

Večer se tvářil až nadmíru ideálně pro někoho, kdo má doma školního tyrana, teda do doby než otcův telefon začal vyzvánět jako šílený. A bylo po ideálnosti.

„Omluvte mě, ale musím na okrsek. Dereku seď a v klidu se najez,“ usmál se na mladého učitele a pak střelil pohledem na Stilese, který pochopil pohled jako narážku, aby se k hostovi choval uctivě. Odkýval otci jeho požadavky a vyprovodil ho pohledem ke dveřím.

Pak na sebe blbě dlouze civěli. „Možná bych…“ naznačoval Hale taktně, že je tu nuda a že by se co nejraději vypařil.

„Nesmysl, jste otcovým hostem. Posaďte se v obyváku, za chvilku se určitě vrátí. Nikdy neodchází na dlouho. Kdyby se něco stalo, tak pro něj někdo přijede.“

Seděli vedle sebe. Jeho učitel držel skleničku v ruce a tupě koukal na zapnutou televizi, stejně jako Stiles, který netušil, co říkat. Koukal na telku, na strop, na telku, na stolek, na telku, na koberec, na telku, na stolek, ale né! Tam se už koukal! Trapas… A to normálně problémy s komunikací neměl, ale tentokrát se raději kousnul do rtu a držel pec.

„Jsem zvědavý na tvé zpracování Německé literatury,“ prolomil ticho po pár minutách. Stilese to tak zaskočilo, že si zkousnul ret ještě o trochu víc a zakňučel. Sakra! To ho nemohl varovat odkašláním? Ten chlap bude jeho smrt.

„Ah, jistě,“ protočil očima. To je jeho snaha o konverzaci? Dost chabý…

„Ne, myslím to vážně, vidím v tobě dobrý potenciál. Tvé práce jsou rozhodně podnětné, rozvíjej svůj talent. Co jsem viděl tvé práce z minulých let, tak můžu tvrdit, že jsi nejlepší ve třídě.“

Nikdy o tom moc neuvažoval, ale opravdu se teďka otočil k Haleovi jako zombie, křížená s robotickým vysokozdvižným nakladačem? Něco tak sekanýho snad nemůže ani v reálu existovat. Takže to znamená, to znamená… Co to znamená?

„Takže vy jste mi všechny ty úkoly navíc dával, protože jste ve mně viděl potenciál? Myslíte si, že půjdu studovat literaturu, když budu denně navíc ležet zaprášený v knížkách?“ odfrknul si. „Ale je to úleva, protože si ze mě dělali prdel, že po mně jedete,“ protočil očima a zazubil se na ztuhlého učitele. „Fakticky kravina, co?“

Hale ladně zamrkal, jednou, dvakrát a pak se jeho rty rozšířily do dalšího z jeho oslnivých úsměvů. No výhoda pro něj, v noci ušetří za světlo. Jen aby ta jeho ozářenost nevylidnila několik obytných čtvrtí v okolí. To by se mu pak už nevyhnul tím tuplem.

„Nemyslím, že je to kravina,“ zopakoval výraz z jeho emocionální výlevy a nahnul se ke Stilesovi.

Ten sice chtěl ucuknout dozadu, ale i ten gauč měl svoje limity. Kdo kdy vymyslel opěrky na ruce? Měli by ho nahnat do stejné situace, no vážně... A pak Hale nečekaně rychle zakročil, jeho medvědí pracka zaryla drápy do Stilesova ramena a rty toho kolose skončily na těch Stilesových.

Huh? Teda jako nebylo to zlý, ani ten pekelně pobavený záblesk v učitelových očích mu nevadil, teda do doby než byl nucen zavřít oči, protože to tak nějak vymyslelo jeho tělo. Jakoby nestačilo, že jeho pusa si dělala, co chtěla, teďka ho zradily i oční víčka. Polibek, nebo teda líbání, fakt to nebylo špatný. Celkem vtipný a po chvilce to začínala být i zábava. No a snad poprvé v historii se dá říct, že svýmu učiteli věnoval plnou pozornost, visel mu na rtech.

Stisk z ramene povolil a místo křečovitě zarytých prstů, ho klouzavými pohyby hladila dlaň. Mmm, nestěžoval si. A k odtrhnutí od učitele se taky moc neměl, takže v klidu pokračoval. Jen s dýcháním měl trochu problém, ale koho by zajímaly tak nudné a zbytečné potřeby jako je dýchání?

Nespokojeně se víc tisknul k tělu vyzařující teplo a natočil hlavu do strany, aby měl lepší přístup, jo takhle je to lepší... Rty, co na sebe předtím silně doléhaly a bojovaly o nadvládu, nelogicky zjemňovaly líbání do lehkých odtahujících se polibků, až se úplně od sebe oddělily.

„Uhmgh,“ vyrazil ze sebe Stiles, když ho rty brněly, kůže na tvářích pálila a co že si to myslel o kyslíku? Najednou byl doopravdy potřeba. Zalapal po dechu a olíznul si spodní ret, aby zjistil, jestli se mu to nezdálo. Teda ta pravděpodobnost byla malá, ale byla tam… no, a jak si může být jeden jistej, no ne? A to ani nevzpomínal, jaké to u něj vyvolalo vzrušení.

Derek se spokojeně šklebo-usmíval, taky s jistými obtížemi v dechové a rozkrokové oblasti, ale svítil tak moc, že se možná snažil přilákat snad UFO, aby dosedlo Stilesovi přímo na hlavu.

„To nedává,“ nádech a výdech, „smysl, protože ty… a co Lydie?“ vyrážel ze sebe zmateně, snažíc se vyhnout kontaktu s jeho obličejem. Nechtěl na něj koukat, nebude se přece zesměšňovat…

Derek si přitáhnul svého studenta znovu k sobě a než ho políbil, jen se zamračil s otázkou: „A kdo je sakra Lydie?“ ale odpovědět Stiles nemohl, protože už se zase ponořil do zajímavějších věcí. Ale přeci jen mu zvládlo hlavou proletět, že ta mrcha, měla zase jednou pravdu.


End file.
